meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Sight for More Eyes
Plot: In his house, Hoggie sits down and begins "reading" his newspaper, unknowingly turning his lamp off rather than on. Elsewhere, Rolf waits to see the optometrist. He sees a magazine about kites and tries to read it, but because he only has drinked beer which makes him see blurry, he sadly puts it down. Berty, the doctor, comes out and calls Rolf into his office. (But Berty is a bear, how can he help now?) Before examining Rolf, Berty washes his hands. When he can't find a clean glove, however, Berty pulls a dirty one out of the garbage and slowly reaches out to touch a nervous Rolf's eye. Meanwhile, at Schooly's house, Dogert works on making a paper airplane while Schooly welds a metal "paper" airplane. Dogert throws his, but becomes saddened when it quickly crashes to the floor. Back at Hoggie's house, the lamp makes some electrical noises and turns on by itself, prompting Hoggie to check out the problem. He removes the still functional light bulb, shakes it, and throws it away along with numerous other (presumably functional) light bulbs. He then crashes his car through the garage door on his way out to buy more bulbs. At Berty's office, he gives two contact lenses to Rolf, who nervously places them in his eyes with his fingers. He realizes he can see perfectly and lets out a triumphant "Wunderbar!" (Wunderbar yeah "Wonderful!") Back at Schooly's house, he opens a drawer in a filing cabinet and takes a remote out. He walks back to Dogert and his plane and launches the plane via the remote. The plane loops and flies in front of Dogert and Schooly, breaking Schooly's loved glasses in half. Dogert's eyes were also cut by the plane, causing him to scream and run forward in a panic. His head hits the open drawer of the filing cabinet, cutting his head in half. From his perspective, we see the two different directions his eyes are watching as they slowly go black. Dogert trips and falls on his open head where he dies. In the park, Rolf happily flies a kite while Nuthead pushes a lawn mower. (Lol a lawn mower? Why do he need lawn mowers?) Nuthead looks up and sees the ribbons on the tail of the kite, thinking them to be nuts. As a result, Nuthead abandons his lawn mower, which continues to move forward, to chase after Rolf's kite. At this time, Schooly walks out of Berty's office with a new pair of similiar glasses, only to be hit by Hoggie's car. Berty sees that Hoggie is sleepy and takes him into his office, while Schooly crawls out from the wreckage of Hoggie's car. He ends up getting crushed by the falling sign in front of Berty's office. Inside, Berty think Hoggie is blind and gives Hoggie a seeing eye dog before sending him on his way. Back in the park, Nuthead continues to chase Rolf who ends up running into Hoggie because he's focused on his kite. They're both knocked down from the collision and Hoggie's dog runs off to follow Schooly's airplane, which has made it outside. Rolf helps Hoggie up and apologizes, but Hoggie waves it off. His outstretched hand grabs onto Nuthead's loose lawn mower and he follows it, thinking it to be his seeing eye dog. Hoggie ends up running into the street and walks the lawn mower over an open manhole that Waffles pops out of. He sees Hoggie approaching but can't get back down in time, causing the lawn mover to slice the top of his head apart. Hoggie walks on Waffles's chunks of sliced up brain matter and, thinking his dog relieved itself on the pavement, picks some of it up in a small plastic bag. He walks by Stevie, sitting on a park bench and drinking a soda, and tosses the bag into Stevie's drink, which he thinks is a garbage can, making Stevie sick. Back in the park, Nuthead continues to chase Rolf's kite when, suddenly, Schooly's plane loops in front of him and slices his eyes off. He runs forward, screaming, and runs into Rolf, knocking him down. Nuthead stands, whimpering in pain, when the plane gets caught in the kite. The plane begins flying around Nuthead, wrapping the kite string around his body until he is cut to pieces by the constricting string. Rolf, in the confusion, has lost his contact lenses and searches desperately for them. He thinks he find them, but he ends up putting the slices of Nuthead's eyes over his eyes causing him to see the ribbons on his kite string as nuts. A few seconds later, his vision turns red from the blood in Nuthead's severed eyes. At Hoggie's house, he puts a pear in his lamp, mistaking it for a light bulb. The pear explodes when he turns on the lamp, splattering his blood on the window and shorting out the electricity. Outside, the lawnmower sits in a dog house, still running. Moral: "When the outlook isn't good, try the uplook!" Category:Blog posts